What Prank?
by doublelynn
Summary: An April Fool's Day one-shot. Gojyo thinks he rules it all at pranking his companions, but the tables will turn as Sanzo finally gets his hands on him and Hakkai out-pranks him. Sleeping sarus included. LOL.


A/N: Hiya there, minna-san! Since I didn't have much time to think of Goku's birthday one-shot, I made this! To fill it in! LOL. Read on and you'll see. Enjoy! (smiles)

Disclaimer: Me no ownie Saiyuki. What else do you thinkie? (lol)

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**What Prank?**

The redhead woke up under the rays of sunlight streaming through the window in his room. Using a hand to shield his half-lidded eyes from the strong light, he got up lazily and headed to the bathroom to freshen up his start on a new day.

After the nice morning clean-up, he put on a pair of long trousers and a sleeveless shirt. Then he walked up to a side of the wall in his room and looked at the calendar hanging on it.

"Yesterday's 31st of March..." he stared dumbly for a moment until his eyes snapped wider in full sense. He tore the calendar piece on March as a sinister grin drew itself on his face, "Then today's the first of April...!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A brunette man wearing a monocle on his right eye was preparing breakfast for his house-mate while his small pet dragon watched as the fried noodle sizzled on the frying pan. Footstep were heard approaching into the dining room.

"Morning, Hakkai," A voice said from nearby.

He turned his head and greeted his redhead companion with a wide smile, "Good morning, Gojyo. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Ah," the redhead lit a cigarette.

"Oh, which reminds me. Goku is coming here for a sleep-over."

Gojyo cocked an eyebrow, "The saru's gonna spend the night here? At our place? When?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you about this, Gojyo. It kind of slipped off my mind recently... and yes, tonight. They'd informed through a letter I got yesterday." Hakkai apologized.

"They? That no-good corrupted monk is coming too?"

Hakkai carried two plates of fried noodle to the dining table, "Yes, but he said it's to 'supervise' Goku. I do hope you wouldn't object at this last minute and it's been a while since we'd seen them too."

"Are you kidding me? I'll make sure they're comfy the whole time here!" Gojyo said as he tucked into his breakfast quickly.

"I see you have something in mind. Care to share, hm?" Hakkai placed a portion of fried noodles on a smaller plate for Hakuryuu.

"Oh you'll know it, sooner or later. So, when are they arriving at our place?"

"By this afternoon, I assure you."

"O-kay," Gojyo smirked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gojyo walked down the street full of shops with a wide variety to choose from. He glanced at every that he passed by and finally found one that'll fill his main interest for the day. He entered...

A party-goods selling one.

"Well, here I am, on my 'April Fool' shopping spree for pranks," he said to himself while looking around at the items. Many kids and teenagers are the customers in the shop, so he seemed like the oldest among all of them. The redhead picked up a biege-colored whoopee cushion, while the line of items beside him are baskets of 'realistic' rubber or plastic creepy crawlies. He chuckled.

"They are SO gonna get it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That afternoon, a few moments after a half past twelve, loud knocks came from the door. Hakkai hurriedly walked out of the kitchen as he was preparing lunch. He reached for the doorknob on opened it.

"HAAAAKKAAAAAAAAII!" A brunette teenage boy with golden eyes jumped on the emerald-eyed man, surprising him a lot. "Long time no see!"

Hakkai chuckled heartily, "Nice to see you again, Goku, Sanzo," his eyes then looked at the blonde monk behind Goku. He snorted as a reply.

"Oh, please do come in," Hakkai said as he returned to the kitchen, "I'll bring out some refreshments."

They did as they're told. Goku flopped back on the couch in the living room and Sanzo just sit back for a nice rest that...

"Hey there, saru and Mr. Corrupted Monk," Gojyo came down from the stairs with his usual yet annoying (to Sanzo) grin.

... wouldn't last long.

"Gojyo, long time no see! And... who's the monkey?" Goku said in an angry tone.

The redhead sat beside the now grumbling Goku and ruffled his dark-brown hair, "Duh, of course it's you, little monkey."

"I'm NOT a monkey!" the teen protested while pulling Gojyo's hand away from his head.

Sanzo glanced at Gojyo, "I see you haven't change your care-free and simpleton ways."

"Yep, and so do you, Sanzo-sama," Gojyo smirked.

Sanzo glared at him for a moment and took out a pack of cigarettes. Then his face darkened, "Ch. Out of cigarettes..." as he crushed the empty cigarette pack and simply littered it.

"Oi, no littering here, didn't anyone tell you that?" Gojyo said as he picked up the cigarette pack and dumped it into a waste-basket. Seeing Sanzo in his sour mood, he took out a fresh pack of cigarette (Marlboro, of course. That's Sanzo's _only_ preferred brand) from his pocket and handed it to the blonde.

Sanzo looked at the cigarette pack handed out to him, and glared suspiciously at the redhead. Gojyo just shrugged, "Hey, thought I'll get something as a nice souvenir and you don't want it?" and smirked.

The monk snorted as he took it without appreciation, he immediately opened it and lit a cigarette. As soon as the the end was burnt, a very unpleasant, not nicotine-like sensation filled the tip of his tongue.

"What the hell?" he cursed as he took out the cigarette. It tasted... sweet... and it didn't take long for him to notice a thick, dark-brown substance oozing out from the end of the 'cigarette'. Hysterical laughter filled in the room as Goku and Sanzo focused their attention on the redhead.

"APRIL FOOL!" he said loudly in between laughter, with a hand holding on his abdomen.

Sanzo was enraged, knowing that Gojyo isn't the type to be trusted, he wouldn't want a nice pack of cigarette of his favorite brand to be wasted, but this redhead kappa had just crossed the line of Sanzo's steady temper. So...

BLAM!

The blonde monk released a gunshot which ended up in the couch, half an inch away from Gojyo's head. The redhead stopped in mid-laughter and tends to felt shock a little. "Oi! Don't shoot as you pleased! You god damned monk!"

"Oh, and I shouldn't because you gave chocolate 'cigarettes', huh?" Sanzo hissed.

"The great Genjo Sanzo can't even take a tiny April Fool prank?" he said mockingly, which owned him a great smack on his head from the harisen, and a curse from the blonde that even this fic's rating can't cover.

Of course, the little saru sitting beside the redhead was having a hard time suppressing his chuckles at the prank, and almost cracked up at the red mark on Gojyo's face caused by the harisen thwack.

Hakkai then came in, holding a tray with four glasses of iced tea. As soon as he placed it on the table, Gojyo took one glass and _secretly_ dropped something into one of the glass. Sanzo did took one of them, but the target isn't set on him. Then Hakkai reached out to take a glass too, but it isn't him too, so Goku will be the victim this time.

The brunette teen took a few sips before he realized in one of the ice cubes floating of the surface of the tea, a black bug was trapped within.

Nice. The old Bug-In-A-Plastic-Ice trick.

The teen's frightened reaction? Apparrently, he dropped the glasses on the matted floor, soaking it with the bland smell of tea. Again, Gojyo laughed out loud like a madman at the success of his second prank.

Sanzo was definitely pissed off. Goku was very furious after Hakkai gave him a brief explanation on April Fool's Day and it's traditional always-forgiven-pranks. Poor Hakkai had to clean up the wet mess, and Gojyo... duh, grinning and chuckling away while thinking of better pranks to pull.

And he did good too.

A small rubber snake was placed inside Goku's bowl of soup during their lunch. He even managed to prank Hakkai with a whoopee cushion. The brunette man was almost rising with embarrassment with slight revenge when the cushion 'farted' below him, even Sanzo's mouth was twitching in suppressed laughter.

Yep, it's unfair.

Totally unfair that only Gojyo did most of the laughing, and the only one to yell "April fool!".

The three wanted to out-prank the hanyou. Well, this is a great opportunity to do so. And there's another 10 hours to last.

The war of pranks is declared...

Goku, _perhaps_ he had the brains to out-smart Gojyo, but, come on... he thinks 2x2 is an inanimate object! Put him in grief, or not...

This little saru managed to get some cash from Sanzo and used them to buy a few creepy-crawlies, fake ones, duh. Taking the chance when Gojyo isn't noticing, he_ threw the whole bunch of it_ like confetti, all over the redhead.

Way too obvious and a foiled attempt. At least he got a nice advice from the redhead, "Forget it, saru. You'll never, in a billion years, be able to prank me."

The other two adults. Hakkai, would like to payback for the embarrassing prank Gojyo'd done to him, but he had to put those thoughts aside due to some errands he needs to run before the end of the day; Sanzo, was being very tolerant on this particular day. Although people throwing pranks at him is irritating enough, he couldn't careless about this April fool gag. A childish and meaningless event, he thought. Still, doesn't mean those that'll prank him would staying bullet-free...

It also didn't take long for the sun to set, and the moon to rise.

"There you go! Four of a Kind!" Gojyo announced triumphantly, showing his hand of cards, and peered at Sanzo, "What 'cha got there?"

"Ch," the blonde threw his cards down.

"Well, whaddaya know. A few wimpy ones,"

"Got a problem with that?"

"For your information, no," Gojyo said and turned to Goku.

"Hm?" the brunette teen looked up.

"Show your cards already. Don't have to keep us waiting."

"Err... okay," the teen did as he was told, but the three adults stared at his cards with awestruck expressions.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"... You've got be kidding me... That's a Royal Flush!" Gojyo blurted.

"Is that a good thing? I just went for a straight line of these black leaf-like cards."

"You don't even know it...?"

"Err... no?"

"Damn you, monkey..." the redhead leaned back to his chair, "My bet's still on Hakkai."

"But Gojyo... I scored a Full House," the emerald-eyed man smiled sincerely and showed his hand of cards.

"WHAT? That's impossible, how can you, the so-invincible-poker-player, lose to a saru? Of ALL people!"

"There's always a first time in everything," Sanzo said nonchalantly.

"I think the world had gone topsy-turvy..."

"Yay! I win then!" Goku said gleefully.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Straight Flush," Hakkai placed down his cards once more, and it showed him as a victor again.

Then, a loud snore twanged in the air as Goku was now in la-la land.

"Heh, sleeping like a monkey," Gojyo grinned as he poked the sleeping teen's cheeks.

"Sanzo, aren't you suppose to be heading back now? It's already half past midnight," Hakkai asked as he placed a blanket over Goku.

The blonde pressed a cigarette butt into an ashtray before lighting another one, "It's a good excuse for me to skip out of tomorrow's tight schedule."

Gojyo grinned again, "Aww, Sanzo-sama can't leave the saru all by himself."

"Watch it, kappa. Or you'll lose your tongue," Sanzo said coldly and death-glared at him.

The blonde's lighter slipped out of his hand when he was about to replace it, as it dropped onto the floor. He got off his chair and bent to claim it back. Eventually, when he sat back to his chair...

Poooooooooot!

He was very, very horrified to find the whoopee cushion on his chair, and was very, very agitated when Gojyo laughed out hysterically, again.

"A-April fool, again! Bwaahahahaha!" the hanyou said.

"Ano, Gojyo. I don't want to break your fun but, it's _April 2nd_ now," Hakkai suddenly said.

The laughter died, Gojyo gleeful expression was taken over by disbelief. "What? Just what the hell is your point?"

"It's half past twelve in the morning already," Hakkai pointed at the clock hanging on one side of the wall, and stated truthfully, "And that marks the next day."

"That's also means your last 'fart' prank towards me isn't counted in the forgiven-list," Sanzo was clutching his harisen tightly with his other hand fingering it. That gesture just sent tons of shivers to Gojyo's spine. The blonde walked slowly to him as he hissed in an eerie tone, "Many bruises are guaranteed after I'm done with you."

"Sorry, but put that in your resolutions for next year! Ciao!" Gojyo didn't hesitate to run out first. But, Sanzo isn't letting go too easily. He chased Gojyo and threw his harisen at the redhead as his first move.

"Go to hell! You damn idiotic kappa!"

And so, Hakkai was left in the room, alone with the still sleeping and snoring Goku. Weird thing is, the brunette man was chuckling heartily, and audibly. After managing his best to calm down, he took down the clock and reset it back to the original time, and hung it back.

He looked at it once more. The time showing on the clock's face is a _half past eleven_.

Hakkai smiled widely to himself.

"April fool, Gojyo."

**The end**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A/N: WAHAHAHAHA! My insanity to it's finest for April Fool's Day! LOL! Hope you'll crack a grin, especially you Hakkai fan girls out there, considering I'm one myself. Nyah, I love Hakkai to steer the ending. LOL. I think the lack of April fool spirit in my school is kinda getting into my nerves, as it's particularly boring on that day. Guess I should freak out my 'certain acro-phobic friend' with my trusty rubber centipede. LOL. (Itchan glares at me.) Hehe. :D

Alright now, review, review! You can note me about any mistakes or errors (if there's any) by reviewing. Constructive criticism are fully appreciated too. Wouldn't hurt to do so, ne? Thank you! (smiles)


End file.
